


don’t eat my BREAD

by Asgxrds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, please give jaehyun milk, what’s up with ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgxrds/pseuds/Asgxrds
Summary: crack featuring my favorite people in the world





	don’t eat my BREAD

“JAEHYUN!!!!!!” jaehyuns mom called from the living room. jaehyun sighed and placed his copy of the bible onto his Jason Derulo bed sheets. another night ruined 

“WHHAAT DO YOU WANT IM PLAYING MINECRAFT!” jaehyun lied back, rolling up his sleeves to keep up his bad boy look.

when jaehyun got to the lounge he saw his mom doing yoga with tons of empty milk cartons around her. “don’t lie babes, you’re too pussy to play minecraft. we been knew you’re scared of the mobs,” she says stretching her feet behind her back. 

“anyways, i need you to go to the store and buy me some more milk,” jaehyuns mum complains. 

“maybe if you didn’t drink it all you stupid FOOL! YOU KNOW I WANTED SOME!” he YELLS in rage. 

“YOU KNOW YOU CANT HAVE THE MILK! UR NOT WORTHY!! ITS MINE!!” she argues.

“I HAVENT HAD MILK SINCE I WAS 9 MOM!!! I EAT CEREAL WITH WATER AND BUTTER!!” 

“THATS NOT MY PROBLEM, NOW GO GET THE MILK!!!” 

jaehyun huffs and storms out slamming the door behind him. 

as he was walking to the store he kept hearing sounds, it sounded like someone saying ‘mark lee’   
over again. he turned to his left and saw four boys milking cows, he could hear they had heavy Australian accents ‘iTs A cOw lUkE’ one of them yelled. jaehyun raises his eyebrows and turned the other way after making eye contact with one. they’re creeps. he thought. who even milks cows these days? they provide nothing and drink all the milk:/

‘mark lee’

he thought he was away from the scary men but when he turned around they were charging at him with buckets. his eyes widened and he RAN THE FUCK OUTTA THERE. fuckin zOOMED mate i’m telling ya. “COME BACK HERE MATE ILL HEET YA” one screamed but stopped after a blonde guy hit him. “calum were not threatening him, we are just offering milk!” 

‘mark lee’ 

“HELLLPP” jaehyun yelled, not soon after a man in an iron suit came flying down, picking him up and flying him to somewhere safe. 

“where would u like to go sir?” the man questioned 

“Oh mY gOd iTs iRon MaN!!” jaehyun cheers with a smile 

suddenly jaehyun was dropped from the sky into some small boys art work. what the heck. why’d he drop me. jaehyun questions to himself. 

“IRON MAN IS DEAD U SELFISH LOSER?! DO U EVEN THINK OF UR WORDS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY YOU STUPID IMBECILE, I AM CLEARLY WAR MACHINE 

‘mark lee’

jaehyuns excitement fades and he just shrugs it off and turns to the small boy he landed on. “hello can i have some milk” he questions

the boy stares.

after a while

he responds

“bitch, do i look-“ 

“why would i give u my milk when u just landed on me looking like a mess in thoes fake ass gucci pants” chenle sassssed

jaehyun blinked 

MAAAARRRKKKK LEEE 

“shut the fuck up johnny i can see u in the bushes, stop following me, go away, i knew it was you saying this!! the whole time!! so go away!!” jaehyun yells as the tall long legged beautiful american tanned adorable boy fell out the tree brushing his hazel colored smooth hair out of the way of his matching eyes as they shined from the suns light, his slightly tanned skin looked stunning and sparkled in the light. 

“MARK LEE” he says in a deep voice then taking off the other way sprinting away forgetting he had judo lessons at 12. he wouldn’t be late though, his 8meter long legs would surely get him there in time.

**Author's Note:**

> bye.


End file.
